monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Worm Villager
The Worm Villager is one of Lily’s experimental subjects, a human woman forcibly transformed into a monster, first encountered in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. She appears as an enemy in the Witch Hunt Village sidequest. Biography Chapter 1 The Worm Villager attacks Luka after his encounter with the Suck Vore. After being defeated, she is sealed back into her human form, allowing her to regain her sanity. However, she can still spawn the tentacles at will, as Luka could not seal away all forms of the magic from her body. Chapter 3 When Witch Hunt Village is under attack by Lucia and Promestein’s Chimeras, the Worm Villagers immediately reveal their monster forms and fight off the invasion, requesting Luka to defeat the mastermind behind the attack. In the aftermath, the male villagers are shocked, but accept the Worm Villagers, as they do not want to continue Lily's cycle of hatred. Monsterpedia Entry “With a tentacle for an arm, she was driven mad by Lily’s magic. Though her personality has been twisted, she retains the intelligence and memories she had from before she was transformed, but due to Lily’s corruption, she can’t stop herself from desiring male semen. Crushed by the desire, she uses her tentacle to force men to sate her thirst. Since her tentacle was designed specifically to force men to ejaculate, the pleasure is extremely potent. No matter how much semen she consumes, she will never feel sated. Forced to desire ever more, she can’t do anything but endlessly squeeze men. Intelligent enough to not kill her source of semen, she will carefully keep the man on the brink of death, ensuring he remains alive so she can continue to milk him. If a man is caught by her, they will spend the rest of their lives weakened and unable to do anything but feed her.” Attacks Worm Touch: Normal attack. Worm Caress: Normal attack. *Worm Hold: Triggers bind status. Worm Drain: Binded attack with drain properties. Worm Spread: Binded attack. Anal Stroke: Binded attack with drain properties which lead to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview This battle is almost the same as the Suck Vore, but her restriction attack is stronger. Summon Sylph to avoid her bind. The rest is otherwise straightforward. If Luka loses, Worm Villager restrains him with her tentacles before using them to suck out his penis. Afterwards, he’ll get squeezed continually for the rest of his life. Evaluation “Losing to a villager... What a miserable Hero. Do you really want to be pleasured by monsters that badly? The Worm Villager is almost the same as the Suck Vore. However, her restriction attack is stronger. Her attacks are pretty powerful, and she can drain your energy. Since she can recover her HP, you may not want to drag this fight on too long. You may want to try raising your defense with Sylph and going on the attack. Now go, oh brave Luka. Don't allow any more victims like her to be created.” Gallery Worm Villager human.png|Worm Villager in her human form. wormvillager2.png|Lucia as a Worm Villager Luka encounters in Lily’s mansion. XgEF00H.png|Worm Villager`s attack cut-in in Paradox Category:Artificial Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Humans Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Witch Hunt Village